Interpretación
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Castiel habla. Sam escucha sus palabras, las piensa, las interpreta. Sam llega a una conclusión. Sam se trauma. Típico.
1. Sam

Nada me pertenece, solo la viñeta. Y la viñeta no tiene sentido. Es algo estúpido, pero me divertí escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Interpretación**

_SAM_

—¡Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tu hermano! —grita, tomándolo con fuerza por un brazo. Los ojos del ángel refulgen. Se aleja un paso y lo mira con pena, algo que lo deja desconcertado—, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Hay que esperar.

Sam lo observa desaparecer sin hacer nada, totalmente paralizado en su lugar, con muchas cosas distintas en su cabeza. Se queda callado, quieto en medio de la calle. Las luces del Impala siguen prendidas, el motor en marcha. La compra hecha, la bolsa con la comida en el asiento del copiloto.

Sam analiza la situación con calma.

No hay nada que Castiel pueda hacer para mejorar a su hermano, cualquiera sea el problema que tiene. El porqué no habla del _Infierno,_ el porqué está así, el porqué esconde sus recuerdos detrás de una sonrisa fingida... Lo que sea que lo tortura, Castiel no puede hacer nada.

Sam lo acepta con cierta pesadumbre. Sabe que es así.

Sigue pensando, porque ese no es el único mensaje; no sonó como si lo fuera.

Piensa. _Hay que esperar_.

Sí, el tiempo lo cura todo. O eso dicen.

Es una respuesta aceptable; posible incluso.

Está bien, eso es todo.

No, no lo es. Algo sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza… no termina de entender todas sus palabras. Hay algo que no termina de captar. ¡Se siente tan estúpido! Se supone que él es el más inteligente de los hermanos Winchester, ¿por qué no…?

Ah.

_Oh._

Bueno. Mierda. Eso es una sorpresa.

Niega con la cabeza; lo piensa de nuevo; se lleva una mano a la boca, asombrado. Se dice que tiene sentido, que algunas cosas se entenderían de ese modo. Contiene el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra el capó del auto (porque si lo abolla, Dean lo mata) y mira al cielo. No hay respuesta ni seguridad de nada ahí arriba, así que da media vuelta, camino al Impala.

Se lo piensa un momento, pero decide volver al hotel donde se aloja; después de todo, Dean estaría esperando fervientemente las hamburguesas. Pero las palabras de Castiel siguen haciendo eco en la mente de Sam Winchester. No sabe si debería reír o qué.

_¡Cualquier cosa por tu hermano!… ¡por tu hermano!…_

Sam abre la puerta, apesadumbrado, y la cierra detrás de sí. Dean alza la vista de la televisión, recostándose un poco más sobre el respaldo de la silla con una sonrisa en el rostro («¡Que haya traído _pie_!») y frunce el ceño al ver la expresión de su hermano, que se acerca hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama.

—¿Sammy? —murmura, incorporándose con preocupación. Camina unos pasos y termina parándose enfrente de donde está acostado el chico, que mira atentamente el techo. Dean balancea la botella de cerveza que tiene en la mano y se pregunta con qué mierda se había cruzado Sam aquella vez.

—¿Sabes? —comienza—, creí que los ángeles eran asexuales.

Dean frunce el ceño, confundido. Ciertamente… Bueno, hay mucha teoría al respecto, pero tanto él como Sam habían visto a varios ángeles en sus envases humanos y no eran exactamente asexuados.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta, algo curioso—. Vimos un par de áng…

Su hermano suspira, interrumpiéndolo, y sigue observando el techo, ensimismado.

Su resolución lo atormenta un poco.

Solo un poco.

—Sí, por eso —reniega. Dean junta las cejas y espera algo más—. Creo que Cass es gay.


	2. Dean

_DEAN_

* * *

«Creo que Cass es gay.»

_Cass es gay._

_Gay._

Dean intenta no devolver lo que no comió, porque todavía tiene hambre y ni siquiera sabe dónde están las putas hamburguesas que se supone que Sam compró. Y encima le viene con eso.

Con que Cass, Castiel, el mismo Cass-ángel que lo devolvió a la tierra, que lo sacó del maldito Infierno, es gay. Gay, gay de homosexual.

Se queda callado, porque realmente no se le ocurre qué decir. Sam sigue mirando el techo como quien mira a la nada, si es que se puede mirar a la nada. Y él mira a Sam porque no sabe que puede mirar a otro lugar.

No sabe si seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, si preguntarle de dónde sacó eso o si pedirle las hamburguesas. O el _pie_.

¿Cass, gay? Cass es raro, no lo niega. No tiene emociones y probablemente sea virgen, está bien. Eso es jodidamente malo hasta para un ángel, pero no… no puede ser…

¿Gay?

¿En serio?

¿Pero cómo es posible que Sammy crea que Castiel es gay? A él ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Se lo dijo? ¿Se lo dio a entender? ¿Se lo insinuó?

No… esperen, no es cierto…

Mierda.

Hijo-de-puta. ¡Hijo de puta!

¡Siendo el ángel más... ángel que conoce! No es que conozca muchos ángeles, pero… ¡Siendo su amigo!

—Dean —murmura Sam, incorporándose en la cama—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él lo observa: Sam se ve _traumado__._

Ahora sí. Nadie se atreve a meterse con su hermano, no con Sammy.

No puede creerlo. No-puede-creerlo. Va a cagarlo a tiros, ¡y le importa una mierda que no le haga daño! Lo va a matar. ¿Cómo se atreve a… arg…? ¡Su hermano! ¡Es su hermanito! ¡Es chico y con esas cosas…! ¿Quién no se traumaría?

Castiel acababa de… ¡joder!, no puede creerlo.

—¿Dean?

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte algo?

Sam abre los ojos, atónito.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Castiel! —llama Dean con un rugido.

Ahora si veía lo que es bueno ese ángel hijo de puta.

¡Insinuársele a su hermano!


	3. Cass

_CASTIEL_

* * *

Castiel suspira. Las llamadas de Dean y Sam lo están cansando bastante, sobre todo porque tiene otros asuntos y no todo gira en torno a los Winchester.

Niega con la cabeza y desaparece.

Cuando reaparece, lo hace en el hotel que Sam le había dicho en el que estaban hacía cerca de una hora. Mira con incrédula calma a Dean, que parece un volcán en erupción, y pasa la vista a Sam, que parece estar viendo al mismísimo Lucifer bailar en pelotas.

Ignora eso.

Con expresión inescrutable, se vuelve hacia Dean, que justamente se abalanza sobre él, encestándole un golpe en la quijada. No siente nada, pero el mayor de los Winchester suelta una maldición y le da la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo? —murmura, con la serenidad natural en él. Sin embargo, sus palabras suenan apuradas. Y es así, tiene trabajo ahí fuera—. ¿Dean?

Éste se vuelve, sacudiendo su mano a un costado, y lo señala con un dedo acusador.

—Maldito hijo de puta.

Castiel alza las cejas. No sabe qué decir, lo único que ve es que Dean está insultándolo. Pasa a mirar a Sam, pero no parece estar entre ellos; tiene un tic en el ojo y mira el piso seriamente.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado desde que fue al Cielo y volvió?

—¿Cómo? —pregunta.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —grita Dean, mirándolo con rabia. Cass muestra confusión arrugando tal sólo un poco el entrecejo—. ¡Voy a matarte!

Ahora sí está sorprendido. ¿Qué razón habría para matarlo? Había sido un buen ángel, ¿o no? Lo sacó del Infierno, responde a sus llamadas, los ayuda siempre que puede…

—¿Por qué?

—¡¿Por qué?! —Los rugidos de Dean son innecesarios, pero no parece darse cuenta. Cada vez grita más, y se acerca otro paso.— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar ligar con mi hermano, maldito ángel homosexual?!

Castiel no sabe si alzar las cejas o fruncirlas.

¿De qué habla? ¿Cuándo él, en la historia del universo, había intentado «ligar» con alguien?

Y, en caso extremo e impensable de que intentara «ligar» con alguna persona, ¿qué le hacía pensar a Dean que iba a intentarlo por primera vez con Sam Winchester? No con eso intentaba insultarlo, pero Sam no alcanzaba, ni por asomo, a los últimos puestos de las personas que podrían llegar a llamar su atención.

Asqueado, parpadeó un par de veces.

Dean seguía fusilándolo con la mirada y su hermano menor los observaba con una mueca extraña.

—Sam no es mi tipo.

Su tipo. Sutil forma de decirlo. Pf. Tipo, era exactamente lo que era. Era un tipo. No, gracias.

—¡Claro que no! —gruñe el mayor, de nuevo—. ¡No lo es! ¡Y la próxima vez que te acerques más de la cuenta a mi hermano, voy a arrancarte las…!

—¡Dean! —grita Sam, parándose a su lado, tomándolo del brazo para evitar otro golpe inútil—. Creo que hubo un malentendido.

—Ciertamente —murmura el ángel—. Sam realmente no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cómo te gustan, Cass? —replica Dean con ironía, y sintiendo que, si no golpea algo, explotará—. ¿Eh?

Sam pasa a mirar al hombre de la gabardina, esperando una respuesta. (Acepta que le da curiosidad).

Castiel pasa la vista de un hermano a otro con cierto asombro.

—Pues —empieza—, ah…

Silencio.

Sí, diablos, es excelente para las conversaciones. ¡Más cuando tiene que hablar de… cosas de humanos! Él es un ángel, ¿por qué lo torturan con esto?... ¿Cuáles serán los gustos de su envase?...

Sam y Dean lo siguen observando. Esperan la respuesta.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que responder?

De acuerdo, a lo básico.

—Pues —repite. Dean toma aire profundamente y Castiel se da cuenta de que tiene el tiempo contado—, con vagina, para empezar.

Eso parece ser suficiente: los hermanos Winchester parpadean. Sam todavía toma a Dean del brazo; Dean deja de apretar los puños.

Castiel se siente feliz consigo mismo. Su respuesta pareció sorprender a sus amigos.

—Entonces —comienza Sam, arrugando la nariz. Dean prevé la pregunta—, ¿no eres gay?

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Si esto no es lo más estúpido que han leído, pues... hola(?).

Disculpen las constantes ediciones, si pudiera escribirlo perfectamente de una vez, en verdad estaría muy feliz y no jodería tanto la vida a las personas. Creo.

Muchas gracias por leer. C:

Mor.


End file.
